Trials of a Street Prince
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Leaving a life he known since as a pup, Tramp will see the love of a human is worthy despite what he seen and heard. Having mix feelings of being a house dog, Tramp will see it won't be bad especially after being with Jim for a day after letting old memories come to mind which he journey to being the king of the Junkyard Dogs.


**Arashi: This is a request for manuelmusical14 to have a bonding fic between Tramp and Jim Dear while use of inspirations for movies. This starts a few nights after the Rat incident, Trusty getting hurt and pound rescue for Tramp.**

**Disclaimer: Lady and the Tramp and its characters belong to Disney. All inspirations use in the fic belongs to its rightful characters. The original character and part of the plot belongs to me. There is no money made of this fic.**

Warnings: Language, ooc, ocs, Au (More for Tramps's Past), Violence, Character deaths, and fluff

***Flashbacks/Memories***

Summary: Leaving a life he known since as a pup, Tramp will see the love of a human is worthy despite what he seen and heard. Having mix feelings of being a house dog, Tramp will see it won't be bad especially after being with Jim for a day after letting old memories come to mind which he journey to being the king of the Junkyard Dogs.

Trials of Street Prince

* * *

Opening his eyes, a gray fur mutt yawns waking up seeing it's early in the afternoon making a small smile touch his maw. On the streets it's hard finding good times for a simple nap but it's possible if you know where to look. The dog sits up stretching his paws out to get the sleep out of them while glancing around spotting the cocker spaniel playing with a ball getting him to chuckle. He still finds it weird ever since a couple of nights ago after saving the little baby from a rat and rescued from the pound by Lady's owners they in a way given him a home. That part he still couldn't understand is why would they do that? He shakes his head pushing the matter out of his mind seeing the warm chocolate brown eyes drift to his direction.

"Sleep well Tramp?" The brown fur cocker spaniel asks smiling warmly.

"Yes though why didn't you wake me up?" He asks with a fake pouting expression slightly getting Lady to roll her eyes at his look which she finds adorable.

"It look like you need the rest," She assures pawing at the light blue ball looking from time to time at her humans in the dining room with the baby giving a thoughtful look earning a raise brow from the former stray.

"I'm going to out for a while," Tramp replies shrugging his shoulders earning a nod from the smaller dog who just watch him leave the house out the door much to the humans' surprise hearing Darling murmur to her husband.

"I wonder where he's going, Jim."

"Who knows Darling," Jim gruff perplex about the dog seeing his wife already accepting the stray in the home though rolls his eyes a bit smiling hearing her next words.

"We should give him a name," She adds thoughtfully before giving a sigh. "Best be tomorrow when he comes back."

"Yes," her husband answers looking at their son who continues to nap unaware of his surroundings as Lady glance out the door knowing her mate will be back by the morning.

Meanwhile for Tramp he continues on his way just gazing around the homes near Snob Hill not having a particular place he wants to go. The sun on his fur feels warm and the breeze makes it a good afternoon to take a walk around the area. He stops a few minutes nearing an alley he heard rumors of an old friend now enemy taken over but shakes his head. It won't do to see him. They ended on bad terms so why add salt to the injury? He shakes his head going further off bumping into a few street dogs who bow their heads in respect which he nods in return before going off on their way. Tramp shakes his head giving up about letting the other dogs bow to him. It's something of respect he figure then again it would be when he beat Reggie for control of the home they found as pups but that's something he doesn't want to think about right now.

'I hope Pidge is fine,' the gray stray thought glancing back in the direction he came from thinking of the adorable cocker spaniel who he meet already a week or so ago. She's something else despite her quiet nature. She finds ways to get things done with ways Tramp never thought of which is rather interesting. It reminds him even at times of his past on the streets. He begins to wonder can he really give it up. This thought been crossing his mind for some time already to give up the life on the streets to have a home with his beloved Pidge. Can he do it or will he lose his mind? He shakes his head stopping in his tracks to take in the scene where he is. In the distance he could make out the sign for the junkyard which brings good and bad memories for his past.

Before he could take another step forward a very icy and angry growl reaches his eyes causing the mutt to raise a brow recognizing the growl but never like this. He asks neutrally, "Buster?"

"Who else would it be, Tramp," the one call Buster snaps as a pair of cold brown eyes narrow.

"It been a while buddy," Tramp replies wanting to tell his friend of the great girl he meet only to hear the next words causing him to frown.

"So you're picking a house pet? I thought we're friends."

"We are!" Tramp answers looking at the Doberman who continues to scowl at him. "What's wrong?"

"How could you?!"

Tramp close his mouth seeing Buster is angry and would need to be calm down. He takes a deep breath and begins to explain, "Bust I meet a sweet and wonderful girl name Lady. Sure she's a house pet but she's great. She's smart, beautiful, and has a big heart not even caring if I'm a street dog."

"You are really picking her after all what we've been through?" Buster shouts glaring daggers at the gray fur mutt who holds his ground.

"I know what we been through," Tramp argues feeling his temper raising watching the other dog closely as he gets into a stance Tramp knows all too well.

No other words could be said before Buster charges which Tramp moves out of the way. He dodges as Buster gets up again until he gets bitten in the shoulder making him hiss a little. He retaliate the attack feeling his heart ache upon doing it. It's nothing like before as a brief memory flashes in his mind.

***Flashback***

_A pair of brown eyes holds a look of uncertainty follow by the question, "Tramp. are you sure this is a good idea. I mean you're older than me!"_

"Bust of course it is. You would need to learn to protect yourself," A gray fur pup assures the small Doberman who frowns a bit before smiling and bending his head over his paws, wagging his tail happily seeing Tramp is following his example.

"Best friends?"

"Always," Tramp assures giving a gentle tackle as the two pups laugh enjoying their game of mock wrestling.

***End of flashback***

Either dogs notice the rain clouds that seem to be coming in from the distance making the beautiful day to a dark and cold one fitting a sight of a fight between two best friends where one would eventually leave the past he know for so long. The two circle among the other growling at the other not saying anything else as both lost in their thoughts. Sure the first bites and tackles is more of warming up but now the real fight will begin. Buster runs fast speed pouncing on Tramp barking at him as Tramp swipes a paw at the other dog. They roll and tumble around hurting the other badly as the first drops of light rain falls from the now blacken sky. Rumbles and flashes of light can be seen in the sky as other places humans and dogs get out of the rain not seeing at the moment two friends fighting which many would consider them brothers.

Tramp grabs hold of the scruff on Buster's neck causing the other to whine in pain but let's go with a yelp being bitten in the paw making him angrier.

"How dare you betray me Tramp? We are brothers!" Buster yells over the thunder and lightning flashing as the darkness which both can see it shows wounds bleeding on the two dogs glaring daggers towards each other.

"We are but I found Lady and wish for you to meet her," Tramp yells back fur standing on end and hackles raised.

"Why would I want to meet the stupid dog to take away the one I could trust after HE left?! You are ripping the pack apart if you do this Tramp! You would be miserable and wanting to come back. But if you leave there is no way you can come back to the Junkyard," Buster shouts anger and hurt mix in his voice and eyes before tackling Tramp to the ground only to be kicked off hitting a fence near by making him wince as more of the wounds he already has to ache and bleed even more.

Tramp slowly gets up wincing from the pain but gazes at the younger dog that's bigger than him almost seeing for a moment a puppy version looking at him with loving and hero worshipping eyes as he adds big brother to his name or saying it instead. He shakes his head to get rid of the image and gives a victory huff limping off a distance before looking over his shoulder at the Doberman who gets up and throws up his head in a defeated howl as Tramp follows suit with a short victory one but he couldn't feel the proudness behind it. Both let one last tear roll down their cheeks walking in their different paths. With that howl said so many things that it be different. One who roams the streets finally found a love but is it a home? Will the humans accept him? Those thoughts ran through his mind but let it be.

Tramp lets out a said sigh whispering as more memories a little puppy Buster and himself running in the park appear before his eyes while heading back to Snob Hill, "Good bye Buster."

He didn't pay attention to anything else until he notice the light inside the Darling's house which he just assume he been in a trance. He lies on the ground under the tree to keep dry and close his eyes falling fast asleep. If he stayed awake a bit longer he would have seen Jim Dear running out of the house and gently pick him up before heading back inside where its warm and could attend to the wounds the stray earn from his fight. The dog sighs in his sleep feeling a warm and kind hand rubbing his ears as a strange feeling he's not ready to accept feels his heart, home. Could it be true or it's a dream he's having? He lets it be as another warm body smaller than him licks his cheek whispering softly to him and falls fast asleep letting him go further into the land of slumber.

* * *

The next morning Tramp wakes up seeing the sun is burning bright and he tries to move biting back a whimper when he takes a good look at himself to see he's bandage up much to his surprise. He glance besides him to find Lady already awake and stretching out her paws to get the last bit of sleep out of them. She smiles at him with he returns shyly before looking questioningly at her.

"Jim Dear patched you up when you came back. What happen?"

Memory of the fight fresh in his mind and images of his puppyhood he accidentally snaps out, "Nothing." A pain look flashes over Lady's face making him feel guilty and he adds softly, "Sorry. I just don't want to talk about it right now. So Jim Dear did this?"

"Yes he was worried about you when you came back," Lady replies already forgiving her mate as he stands up and follows her to get the paper which he watches with amusement until she grabs a pencil in her mouth after placing the paper on the ground.

The two humans watch with kind smiles obviously trying to think of some names until Lady makes a crooked circle around the letter 'T' which Jim Dear said out loud, "So the kind dog's name will start with a T?"

Lady nods her head barking around the pencil in her mouth. She grins at Tramp as he raise a brow realizing this must be something the humans taught her. He finds it rather interesting to do as she circled the letters R and A before looking at Jim Dear and Darling as they echo the letters each thinking. She was half way circling the letter M when Darling said the name not sure if its right. "Is his name Tramp?"

Tramp barks in confirmation earning a smile and a rub behind the ears from Jim Dear despite not sure of having Tramp as a dog likes him none the less which remind him of the same dog he use to have as a young boy. The formerly stray looks at Lady unsure what to do as Jim scratches his ear and Lady gives an assuring smile which the dog follows his instinct to lick the kind hand earning a warm laugh from the couple.

Once the two leave hearing the baby cry Lady whispers, "Everything will be alright."

"I hope you're right Pidge," Tramp answers still perplex by the actions.

* * *

**Arashi: I know the fight isn't as descriptive as I hope but then again not really use to doing fighting scenes. *Sweat drops* I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of Trails of a Street Prince. The title will make more sense more in the second or third chapter. If have ideas they would be appreciated. Please read and review.  
**


End file.
